


déjà vu

by Fxckxxp



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, POV Martino Rametta, Post-Canon, Radio Osvaldo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxckxxp/pseuds/Fxckxxp
Summary: Martino and Niccolò find themselves back in the radio room, this time on the same side of the glass.





	déjà vu

“Marti, it’s fine. I get it.”

“Are you sure?”

Sana tilts her head. “Yes!” She insists again, bright, without being annoyed. “It’s okay. You already wrote the next show for me anyway so we’re ahead. I’ll have Silvia help me with the rest of the year. It’ll be good for her.”

Nico, beside Marti in the tight hallway of the radio room, rocks back on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped in front of him. He’s biting down a smile. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do the last few episodes about?” She looks between them, marking her signature on the check out sheet and slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“Uh,” Marti starts, craning his neck and crinkling his eyebrow at Nico like a question, who purses his lips and widens his eyes as his answer. So, obviously not. They literally just thought of the idea to team up right before the weekly group radio meeting. Mostly as a way to just spend more time together. “No. But we’ll figure it out.”

Sana nods, unbothered. And her reaction and easiness makes Marti feel proud, in a way. Like he’s earned her trust with this.

“Just let me know. I’m excited to hear it!” She smiles at them and says bye, waving over her shoulder and leaving them both alone. 

When they’re sure she’s gone, Nico steps up to Marti and pinches his side, kisses his cheek. “Hi, _partner,”_ he emphasizes. 

“Okay,” Marti laughs, feeling his cheeks go red. Still. Nico _still_ makes him feel like this and it’s a blessing and a curse because they need to focus. They’ll have to come up with a theme and write the next episode _and_ rehearse within three days time. “You have to promise me —”

“Hey,” Nico interrupts him, eyes losing their blithe, softening into understanding. “You don’t have to worry. I know this is important to you.”

Which translates to _I know I’ve fucked up school before. I know you see I don’t usually take this seriously. But I don’t want to let you down._

Which wasn’t what Marti was trying to say, but he sees how it might come off like that. 

“C’mon.” Nico opens the door to the recording booth for him. “Let’s do some research.” He wiggles his eyebrows a few times. An innuendo.

Which makes Marti laugh, rolling his eyes. He can’t make it through the door without Nico stealing another kiss on his cheek. He has half a mind to call him an asshole, which is secretly their way of complimenting each other without being too mushy. 

Sitting in the far chair, Marti takes out his laptop. Nico sits next to him and does the same. The egg cartons that line the walls from floor to ceiling drink in every noise; Marti can hear his own blood rush through his ears. It’s always a bit eerie.

Nico must not like it either. Or must pick up on Marti’s hesitation — he’s rather good at that. He plays some background music: classical piano. Just loud enough to be a buzz in the background — to give the walls too much to absorb all at once. Marti recognizes this one by now, although he can’t remember the name. When he taps his fingers on the desk along to the melody, he sees Nico huff to himself and bite back a smile, typing. 

“So,” he says, tapping the last key rather dramatically and turning to Marti. “What’s our theme? Growing marijuana in closets?”

This time Marti actually says it, scoffing. Fondly, of course. “Asshole.”

Nico smiles at him, eyes deeper somehow, like he’s remembering. “I thought it was very cute.”

“Yeah, well,” Marti trails, a little embarrassed. “Just for you.” He bites the inside of his cheek to stop his lips turning up into a full grin. 

“But I mean, do you actually know how to grow marijuana in a closet? I almost regret turning on that light. I could have learned something.” Nico says it with the same tone as when he told Marti about Maddalena outside by the trash cans — almost like he’s making fun of him. “Only if you had a trick to hide it, though. I’d never be able to keep it from Marisol.”

“I was just going to spew some bullshit,” Marti snorts. “You did surprise me though.” He looks up at the glass in front of them, dark. Like a mirror. And his heart starts picking up like the light might actually turn on and Nico will be right there, behind it. 

Expect he won’t be, because he’s right here. On this side with Marti.

Marti turns back to him, can feel his eyes go big and soft when they meet. “And don’t regret it. I don’t.”

Nico winks. “I said almost.”

They look at each other for a moment before looking down, coy. Smiling. Like it’s the first time they’ve ever been alone together — which couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

Marti wishes he could look at them both from outside his own body right now — see if those smiles are the same as the actual first time they were alone together, Marti sitting in this very spot. Still, his heart beats even faster. Maybe it’s déjà vu. 

“Hey,” Marti snaps his head back up, curious. “How did you end up in here anyway? Were you stalking me?” He asks so serious it can’t be anything other than a joke. 

“Not exactly,” Nico manages to say through a giggle, his head hanging with bouncing shoulders. But when he looks back up at Marti it’s with those same deep eyes. He explains with a decisive nod of his head: “Your phone call was obviously so fake. And you know Silvia wouldn’t have asked where you were going if you just got up and left anyway.”

“Is that what you did?”

“Got up and left?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Nico mocks him. “But, um. I don’t know.” Marti sees his cheeks go pink under light spring-sun made freckles. “You left. And I wanted to leave too, it was so boring. And I had that joint to smoke. Thought maybe you’d like to join me.”

Marti can practically feel the sunshine on his cheeks remembering just that, on their terrace. Remembering their fingers brushing when Nico passed it to him. 

He smiles. “I did. Like it, I mean.”

“Also,” Nico bites his lip. “Like I said. You were cute.” He shrugs, trying to brush it off.

“Ah,” Marti teases him. “The real reason, no?”

Nico raises his hands, bent at the elbows. “Guilty.”

With no one around, Marti doesn’t hold back leaning in to kiss Nico like that, hands melting down to hold his face. It’s a little awkward with the chairs, but that’s fine. He still takes his time.

“Hm, you’re distracting me,” Marti hums over Nico’s lips, pulling away. 

“It’s your own fault.” Nico points a finger at him, those deep eyes gleaming like he can’t believe Marti actually kissed him. Like it’s the first time. 

He rolls his eyes. “Okay, but really. We need to start researching.”

“I was thinking…” Nico trails, tongue resting on his canine tooth like he’s nervous to continue. “I mean, we don’t have to _mention_ the theme, it could be obvious enough to anyone listening — but no one listens anyway.” He says the last part laughing, an afterthought, and Marti joins him. “But we could do the last few episodes on... Lombardi... Pasolini…” He twirls his thumbs in his lap.

Marti gets it. “Yeah,” he nods, smiles. “I think that would be cool.”

Nico sits up straighter, maybe surprised. “Yeah?”

Now he feels like Sana, insisting but never annoyed. “Yes, Ni. I think it’s great.”

He looks proud, more so at Marti’s reaction than the idea itself. And Marti wishes Nico always knew that — that he’s proud of him. That he trusts him with this stuff — with anything. Almost looks up to him, in a way. As an example for being attentive, for being vulnerable, for being original without holding back. 

Nico see’s Marti study his face, studies his too — a little bolder, more brazen than before. “Should we research at my place, then?”

Marti smiles. “No. We probably wouldn’t get much done.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr!](https://bisexualcaravaggio.tumblr.com/) 💛


End file.
